


taking all my will just to run alone (until I bring you home)

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bloodvines - Freeform, Brainwashing, Breaking Free From The Egg, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Mind Manipulation, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Power of Love, Sad with a Happy Ending, the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Skeppy hated the Egg.He hated the way the vines invaded their mansion, how they could be found everywhere they didn't belong, and how it caused his friends to act without reason.But most of all Skeppy hated the way it changed his partner.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 14
Kudos: 249
Collections: Anonymous





	taking all my will just to run alone (until I bring you home)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> Please take this angsty Egg Arc fic thing I came up with.
> 
> The title is a line taken from one of my favourite Starset songs Die For You.

Skeppy hated the Egg.

He hated the way the vines clawed their way through their mansion; invading their shared safe space. He hated the way they had taken over the land, and made it so anywhere he went he would find them making a home for themselves where they did not belong. He hated the way the Egg caused his friends to act without reason - never once before the Egg arrived had Skeppy felt seriously intimidated by any of them. He hated the excruciatingingly painful way the Egg had captured his mind and made him nothing more than a puppet for it.

But, most of all, Skeppy really hated the way it changed his partner.

It had been a painful process separating from the Egg. It had been messy and confusing, and sometimes he still felt echoes of it in his mind. But that was nothing compared to the heart-wrenching pain of having Bad, his precious and loving Bad, look at him like he was the enemy.

Bad did not look anything like himself.

His eyes, normally a vibrant and glowing white, were dull. Lifeless. There was a coldness to them that made Skeppy shift uncomfortably whenever they zeroed in on him. Bad's red-tipped horns were taller than before and sharper, and their vibrancy was washed away to a greyish white. His clawed hands, which he normally painstakingly filed down to avoid accidental injuries, were sharper than Skeppy had ever seen them. His tail, which normally wagged behind him like an excited puppy, looked deadly with the way it lashed behind him like a whip. And his smile... the smile that Skeppy had fallen in love with was twisted into something unsettling to look at.

Everything about Bad screamed danger.

Skeppy had never been afraid of Bad; not even when they had first met and he had managed to anger the demon with some playful pranks. Looking at him now, stood in front of the egg, with the blood vines surrounding them both, Skeppy was afraid.

"Bad," Skeppy called shakily.

The demon's head tilted; reminiscent of a predator studying its prey. It caused the human to take an unconscious step back, and he swallowed at the way Bad's eyes narrowed at the action.

"Bad," he tried again, forcing himself to move closer even as his instincts warned him to run. "You're spending way too much time with the Egg," he said carefully, "you're always down here with it, and it's not good for you."

"The Egg provides," Bad said. His voice was harsher than normal with a guttural, demonic growl underlying each word. "The Egg is good for all."

Skeppy continued to make his way closer. As much as he wanted to turn and run, shut off the statue room for the rest of time, he knew he would never be able to leave Bad. He had intertwined his soul with Bad's for a reason; there was no life without Bad by his side. Carefully, he picked his way through the room, shuddering uncomfortably whenever he felt the bloodvines brush against him.

"No, no, Bad," Skeppy protested, shaking his head rapidly, "it's done nothing but hurt people. Hurt us." He swallowed past the lump in his throat when Bad's eyes narrowed further. "We need to go home," he tried.

Pausing a few paces away from Bad, Skeppy reached a tentative, slightly shaky hand out to the demon. "Please, Bad," he whispered, "come home with me."

Bad scoffed, turning his nose up at the gesture as though it offended him. "We are home," he growled, sharp fangs glinting in the light of the lava pools, "and you would do well to remember that the Egg blessed us."

Eyes filled with tears and throat tight, Skeppy shook his head. "This is not our home. This will never be our home." Skeppy glared up at Bad. His lips trembled with emotion, and the ache in his chest was making it hard to think. 

"Skeppy," Bad cooed, voice still underlined with a deep growl. His name in that tone felt wrong and uncomfortable, and Skeppy tensed. "You will learn to love the Egg again. Don't worry."

"Fuck the Egg," Skeppy hissed, frustrated and upset, "it took me from you and now it's taking you from me! I want it fucking gone from our lives!"

No sooner had the words left his lips did Bad have his face in a bruising grip. Claws digging in dangerously, Bad used his hold on him to lift him slightly off the floor until his toes barely grazed the ground. He stared at Bad with shock and fear. He felt paralysed.

"Language," Bad admonished. He frowned, brows furrowing, and he leaned in close to Skeppy's ear to whisper his next words. "You sound like you need to spend some more time with the Egg."

Skeppy's eyes widened.

With a choked off sob, he started to struggle with genuine desperation. His legs kicked out but reached nothing and his hands scrabbled at Bad's hands but his grip was iron tight. He thrashed as hard as he could, but Bad merely tightened his grip until Skeppy felt the sharp sting of his skin break open, and the feel of blood sliding down his face.

"Bad! Bad, please," he pleaded, tears trailing down his cheeks. "Bad, this isn't you!" He sobbed, starting to feel light headed from the pain and panic and lack of air. "B-Bad! P-please, we love each other!"

"Love?" Bad repeated, hand loosening briefly before tightening even harsher than before. "I love nothing but the Egg. It provides all I need."

"L-liar," Skeppy choked. With his vision turning dark he managed to mutter, "you g-gave me your heart. Our s-s-ouls... are o-ne."

Thud.

Skeppy gasped.

He greedily inhaled air into his deprived lungs, and rubbed at his now free throat with shaking hands. He looked up at Bad through teary eyes.

The demon's eyes were flicking between dim and bright, and there was something about the way he was gripping his head that looked like he was struggling.

Slowly, Skeppy pushed himself to his feet and approached. "Bad," he called quietly, voice hoarse and cracked.

Bad's head snapped to face him. Skeppy reached out to him but Bad backed away.

"Stay back, Geppy!" he growled.

Skeppy's heart thudded painfully in his chest. That nickname. God, that damn nickname. It had never been better to hear Bad call him that.

Recklessly, Skeppy threw himself at the struggling demon, wrapping his arms tight around him. "No! Bad, I love you!" He held tighter as the demon shuddered, groaning in pain. "We're partners, Bad, we stick together!" He ignored the stinging pain of Bad's whipping tail hitting his leg, and braced himself against the claws Bad pressed to his shoulders. "We're soul mates, Bad! Soulmates! Our hearts beat as one, don't you remember?" he reminded him desperately.

He felt Bad's breathing become laboured. "I'm dangerous right now, Geppy, you have to get away from me," Bad hissed, voice slipping between a deadly growl and something more panicked. "I don't know how long I can hold back!"

Skeppy buried his head into Bad's chest, just below his thundering heart, and said, "I'm not leaving you again. Never. Never again." With gentleness that juxtaposed their current situation, Skeppy pressed a kiss to Bad's heart.

"G-Geppy," Bad panted, body slumping forward into the human's arms, "get me home."

Skeppy looked up and met Bad's bright, glowing eyes. There was an intense tiredness in his gaze, and it was clear he was struggling to remain focused.

Immediately, Skeppy was dragging the demon away from the Egg, from the vines, and from that awful room where everything went so, so wrong. It was hard; Bad was almost entirely dead-weight. But Skeppy was determined.

Eventually, they reached the surface, and both of them breathed a little easier away from Egg contaminated air. There was still a nagging sensation telling them to go back, to return to the Egg, but instead they tightened their hold on each other and continued the slow and arduous journey back to the mansion.

Vines had laid claim to most of their home. Where once were pristine white walls and pretty purple floors, there was red, crawling vines that made them both feel sick. They avoided them as best they could as they made their way to the bedroom.

Bad fell heavily onto the bed. He reached out for Skeppy but the human stepped away.

"I have to go deal with the vines," he said. He watched Bad twitch, still too attached to the Egg, but the demon did not try to stop him. He simply nodded, and curled up into himself.

Skeppy was not careful in his destruction of the vines. All his anger and frustration and upset went into his movements, and after nearly an hour he had rid the house of their unwanted presence.

He had thrown them into the fires that burned outside their house, and felt a wicked sense of satisfaction at the echoed screams of the Egg in the back of his mind. He made sure to take the awful, Eggpire flag upon the front of their house down and burn that too.

And then, exhausted, he had fallen into the bed beside Bad.

"Hi," Skeppy greeted.

Slowly, Bad uncurled himself to peek at Skeppy. His expression was harrowed and guilt filled, and it caused the human's heart to ache.

"Hi," Bad replied quietly.

"I missed you," Skeppy murmured, reaching out to take Bad's clawed hand into his own. He ignored the dried blood crusted on his claws; they could deal with the inevitable breakdowns that would cause later. It was just important that they were home together again.

Despite the pain in Bad's face, his eyes were fond as they gazed back at him. "I missed you too," he whispered. "I'm sorry for... for everything."

Skeppy squeezed their hands together comfortingly. "It's not your fault," he said softly, "it was the Egg. None of this was your choice."

Bad growled, baring his fangs angrily at the mention of the Egg. "We are going to get rid of that Egg," he vowed solemnly, "and it is never going to hurt anyone else ever again."

Skeppy nodded. "Tomorrow. We can start fixing everything tomorrow." Gently, he brushed his thumb over Bad's knuckles.

"Tomorrow," Bad agreed.

Without another word, Bad reached out and pulled Skeppy close to his chest. He curled around him tightly, and pressed his face to Skeppy's fluffy hair. The familiar feel of Skeppy tucked safe in his arms and the scent of them together was enough for his body to finally relax.

"I love you, my soul," Bad murmured and pressed a kiss to Skeppy's head.

Skeppy pressed closer, arms wrapping tighter. "I love you too, my heart," he returned softly.

They stayed like that for hours. As the day slipped into night, they remained curled around one another, breaths and hearts in sync. Eventually, they succumbed to sleep, and even as the Egg's influence tried to reach them they were too intertwined in their own love to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work but I've not been feeling too great lately. I've been wanting to write something angsty related to the Egg Arc for a while, and so I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> You can now also find me on Twitter @kittykissesuwu ^-^
> 
> \--KK


End file.
